Becky Gets Mad at Dolph
by domenickbar
Summary: In this story, Becky Lynch gets mad at her boyfriend Dolph Ziggler for something that he says. Becky Lynch X Dolph Ziggler


Becky Gets Mad at Dolph

Becky Lynch and Dolph Ziggler have been dating for a year and 4 months. But, they never made it public. They wanted a private relationship, so they never told anyone. And they were happy with that. They didn't want the public in their business about the relationship.

But, this story is about how Becky got mad at Dolph for something he said in an interview. I hope you enjoy, and I think that you'll like this. So, with all that being said, let the story begin.

Becky was sitting on the couch in her and Dolph's hotel room, watching television. She was watching a documentary about aliens. Then, she remembered her boyfriend, Dolph Ziggler, telling her that he was going to be interviewed on a local news channel at 7pm. Becky turned her phone on to check the time and the home screen read 6:58pm. She quickly changed the channel to the news channel.

After an episode of The Simpsons ended, Dolph's interview came on. Becky got excited and turned the volume up a few notches. A female news anchor introduced herself, then Dolph.

Anchor: Dolph, welcome to this interview on our local news channel.  
Dolph: Thank you for having me.  
Anchor: No problem, so how long have you been wrestling for the WWE?  
Dolph: Over a decade.  
Anchor: How has wrestling changed your life?  
Dolph: As a kid, I loved watching wrestling. So, I had a passion for it. I wanted to grow up to be a wrestler, so I was determined to do just that. And years later, here I am wrestling for the WWE. So, it's amazing that I have a job like this.  
Anchor: And, have you met any friends while working for the WWE?  
Dolph: Yes, I've met many nice people while working for WWE. I've made friends with a lot of wrestlers over the past 10 years of my life, and I'm happy about that.  
Anchor: That's amazing.  
Dolph: Thank you, it really is.  
Anchor: How do you feel about your fans who buy your merchandise and look up to you?  
Dolph: I love my fans, and to know that so many people buy my shirts and my wrestling figures and look up to me as their hero is just amazing, I love all my fans, and I love meeting them, whether it's at a show or out in the streets. It's amazing that so many people like me and what I do.  
Anchor: Are all the injuries and pain from your matches worth all the money, fame, and fans?  
Dolph: Yes, of course. I love wrestling. Even if were to break my arm, it would still be worth it. Because I love my fans, I love the money, and I love the fame. And I hope that I can wrestle for many more years to come.  
Anchor: So, do you have any haters or any people that don't like you?  
Dolph: Yeah, and I just ignore those people. I know that I have haters, just like every wrestler. And I don't care, because I'm not going to let them bring me down and make me feel bad.  
Anchor: It's good that you ignore the people who don't like you.  
Dolph: Yeah, because you just have to stay positive and keep doing what you love.  
Anchor: Ok, so many people want to know, do you have a girlfriend?  
Dolph: No. But that doesn't mean all my female fans should try to ask me out on a date.

When she heard Dolph say no, Becky raised her eyebrows. She turned the television off and set the remote down. She started to get mad and hit the couch angrily. She wondered why Dolph said he didn't have a girlfriend. He clearly did!  
Becky cried for a few minutes, then got up and poured herself a glass of iced tea. She sat down on the couch and took a sip of her tea. She sat in silence for a minute, thinking of why Dolph said that. She couldn't think of a reason for him saying that. Becky wondered how she could get revenge on him for saying that.  
And then, an idea popped up into her head. Silent treatment. She smiled at the thought of that idea, and knew that her giving Dolph the silent treatment would make him mad. Becky decided that she was going to give Dolph the silent treatment as revenge.  
A few minutes later, she got a text message from him, saying that he was on his way to the hotel. Becky replied, saying ok, and tossed the phone onto the couch. Shortly after, Dolph opened the door to their hotel room.  
"Hey babe," Dolph said. Becky looked at him, and didn't reply. He was confused. He didn't understand why she didn't reply. "Becky, are you ok?" She didn't say anything. Dolph was worried that she was mad at him, but he didn't know why. He took off his jacket and set it down on the arm of the couch. "Babe, are you mad at me?" Becky looked at him, but then just looked back at her phone. She continued to scroll through her phone.  
"Becky, please answer me. Tell me what I did wrong." She didn't reply. Dolph started to get scared. He didn't know why Becky wasn't talking to him. "Please tell me why you're giving me the silent treatment. Babe, you're really scaring me."  
Becky took another sip of her iced tea and continued to scroll through her phone. Dolph scratched the back of his head. "Becky, you're making me feel bad. I don't understand why you're not talking to me."  
She didn't say anything, so Dolph just sighed and decided to look at the floor and wait until she said something. Becky looked over at him and noticed that Dolph was starting to cry. She felt bad, so she decided to say something so he wouldn't cry.  
"Dolph, do you want to know why I'm giving you the silent treatment?" Dolph looked at her and said yes. "It's because I was watching your interview, and I heard you say no when the news anchor asked you if you have a girlfriend. Dolph, that made me really sad. I'm mad at you because you said that."  
Dolph wiped away his tears and rubbed them on his jeans. "Becky, I only said that because I didn't want everybody in my business, trying to find out who my girlfriend is. And, I know that you want a private relationship, so I said no. Babe, I'm really sorry. I didn't know that you would get mad at me for that. I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm sorry."

Becky looked at him and smiled. "It's ok. I forgot all about me wanting a private relationship. I guess my emotions just got the best of me. I'm sorry." Dolph moved over to her and put his arm over her shoulder. "Becky, don't be sorry. It's fine. I love you." Becky smiled. She knew that Dolph would never say or do anything to make her upset. And even if he did, she knew that he would never actually mean it.  
"I love you too, Dolph." Becky kissed Dolph, and turned on the television. She looked for something to watch, and then she found a channel that was playing Friday the 13th.  
She put it on and set the remote down. Dolph kissed her cheek and they both watched the movie until it was over, so they decided to go to bed. Becky put on green pajama pants and a shirt. Dolph put on a pair of underwear and a shirt. They got into bed, cuddled, and fell asleep. 


End file.
